


Batteries Not Included

by Skybloodfox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Based on a Tumblr Post, Basically Connor wants help and Hank helps, Connor is shy in this, First Time, GUYS, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Hank Anderson, Supportive Hank Anderson, Top Hank Anderson, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), but not sorry, connor just wants to masturbate and hank's willing to lend a hand, first time stuff, i'm weak, my post, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Connor is designed for police work. He's not used to dealing with human intimacy and when he wants to do something personal, the only person he dare ask is Hank.OrConnor wants to masturbate and Hank helps.





	Batteries Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the tags? Did you read the summary? Yes? Alright, sexy times! I wanted a fic where Hank teaches Connor to masturbate but couldn't find one so here we go!

“Hank?”

Hank tears a piece off his supper bun, not looking at Connor who sits at the other side of the table. Hank’s eating supper: pasta, grilled chicken, and a whole wheat bun. Carbohydrates, protein, and grains. The perfect human diet, at least according to Connor who seemed to enjoy taking over certain parts of Hank’s life and was building a list of recipes of things Hank did, and did not like. Hank didn’t complain and it was nice to come home after a long shift to a good meal. Connor’s own meal consisted of a carton of thirium that he’d drink every few days, usually while Hank was eating. Tonight was different. Connor sat on the edge of his chair, his arms braced on the table, his eyes downcast and his LED shifting between blue and yellow; thinking.

“Yeah?” Hank finally looks up at him, noting the slight blush dusting Connor’s cheeks. He’s wearing one of Hank’s old t-shirts, one far too big and sweeps off of Connor’s right shoulder, revealing freckles and pale skin. He’s also wearing a pair of Hank’s boxers he found tucked into the back of a drawer Hank had forgotten about for years. They’re striped with small hearts on them.

“Could we….” The words trail off and Connor frowns, his LED pulsing yellow.

Hank swallows the bite of bun down with a swig of beer. He pushes his empty plate aside and sets his half-finished beer on the table.

“Connor?”

“Could we do something…tonight?” Connor ducks his head, staring at his arms instead.

“What do you want to do?” Hank’s lips twitched, watching as Connor seems to curl in on himself, his lashes fluttering as he squirms on his seat. By day Connor was a fierce and determined cop, a forensic expert that could solve any multitude of riddles or problems. He was a force to be reckoned with as he was designed for. But by night, he was the opposite: full of shy smiles and questions he voiced hesitantly, uncertain if he was crossing some invisible barrier humans erected for some oblivious reasons he didn’t understand, even with his advanced programming. And then there were the things Connor _wanted_ , and even after going deviant, Connor still struggled to voice his own wants, focusing instead on Hank’s wants and needs.

Connor flicked his gaze up to Hanks, shifting again in his seat, fidgeting.

“In bed,” the blush spread across his cheeks, “I want…” the words trailed off.

Hank smiled. He finished his beer and stood up, picking up his plate, noting as Connor quickly straightened, his yellow LED flickering with hints of red.

“Let me wash these, and I’ll come join you.” Hank soothed and Connor nodded. He turned his back to the table, sliding his dishes into the sink, listening as Connor got out of the chair and pushed it back in place before padding towards the bedroom.

 They’d been sleeping together for three months. Not sexually, but Connor liked the physical contact of being held. At least that’s what he said. Hank figures it’s just an excuse for Connor to monitor him throughout the night and keep an eye on him, especially after the scare at the hospital. Still, Hank remembered when Connor first kissed him: that same shy smile, the fidgeting.

‘ _I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. Is it okay?’_

Hank knew it was only a matter of time before Connor asked for more and it warmed his heart to watch how Connor asked for it, because he had to. Hank wouldn’t force him. If Connor didn’t want to be intimate, then Hank was fine with that, the android was still too new, still too raw from becoming deviant.

Besides, that part of Hank that liked to watch Connor squirm and blush and fidget also liked to watch him struggle as he asked for _more_.

Hank let out a sigh and shook his head, finishing with the dishes and turning off the overhead light, heading for the bathroom. Sumo’s content snores filling the kitchen. Hank washed his face and brushed his teeth, giving himself only a glance over before running a hand through his hair and heading for the bedroom. He found Connor standing by the window, illuminated by some streetlight, his finger tracing the drops of rain against the glass. When Hank shut the door, Connor’s eyes snapped to his, his spine stiffing, his fingers stilling.

It took a few steps to the bed and Hank sat down on the edge, legs spread wide. He offered Connor a hand and those brown eyes widened in the dim light before Connor walked towards him, taking his hand, the skin of Connor’s hands pulling back momentarily to reveal white digits before returning to human coloured tones as Connor sat on the bed next to him.

Hank reached out and cupped Connor’s chin, holding him still as he leaned forward to kiss him, watching as Connor shut his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips before Hank kissed him. No tongue, no licking, just a gentle peck. Sweet, like a junior high crush. Hank did it again, pressing his lips against Connor’s, his chapped lips meeting soft and pliant almost-flesh. Just like the first time Connor kissed him. Connor sighed against his lips again, relaxing in Hank’s grip and parting his lips, moaning quietly as Hank flicked his tongue into his mouth.

He could feel it, Connor starting to warm under his touch; Hank pulled back once or twice, breathing while Connor whined when they parted, only to let out pleased hums when Hank continued the kiss. Soon enough, Connor was squirming in his spot, his other hand clutching Hank’s shirt as he tilted his head, mouth falling open and letting Hank suckle and tease his tongue.

Finally, Hank pulled back, panting and Connor pouted, tugging on Hank’s shirt.

“I want more,” Connor pleaded, turning those brown eyes on Hank.

“You want more kissing?” Hank asked.

Connor looked away, licking his slightly swollen booth lip.

“You don’t want more kissing?” Hank leaned closer, rubbing his nose against the shell of Connor’s ear. He could feel the tremble race through Connor’s body at the touch.

“N-No,” Connor gulped. Hank chuckled at the sound.

“Then what do you want?”

Connor pulled back and Hank tipped his chin up. Those blue eyes met his and the words came out in a rush: _“Willyouteachmehowtotouchmyself?”_

Hank blinked, staring at Connor, staring at how the pale skin from his cheeks flushed red and spread down his neck and across the bared shoulder. Poor thing was starting to overheat just for asking a simple question and—

Ah.

“You want me to show you how to masturbate?” Hank finally said. That voice that loved to hear Connor ask for anything fucking _purred_ in the back of Hank’s mind. His own cock gave an interested twitch.

Connor nodded, eyes widening. “I searched online and I know it isn’t common with human interactions, because of societal _things_ expect in certain visual formats—”

“You been watching porn again, Con?” Hank smirked.

Connor’s lashes fluttered and he squirmed on the bed. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with—”

“You gonna tell me what movies you watched? What things you liked about the ones you saw?” Hank leaned closer while Connor leaned back, those brown eyes impossibly wide as he was caught.

And oh how Connor _hated_ being caught at doing something he wanted to do.

“I don’t see how it would help with this-this situation,” Connor finally muttered, looking away, his LED flashing yellow.

Hank kissed his forehead, right between his brows and Connor blinked.

“Up on the bed, by the pillows.” Hank said. He stood up while Connor scrambled back on the bed until he knelt by the pillows. He knew Connor’s eyes were on him, watching him as he pulled off his work shirt and cast it to the corner. A small noise escaped Connor’s lips when Hank unbuckled his belt but Hank ignored it, dropping his jeans and kicking them aside, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. He sighed and reached up, pulling the blankets back, Connor quickly following suit and Hank slipped into bed.

“Do you want the lights on or off?” Hank asked, reaching for the light on the side of the bed.

“Why? I have excellent perception, even at night.” Connor frowned.

Hank raised an eyebrow, waiting for Connor to put two and two together. He didn’t have to wait long before those long lashes fluttered again and Connor smiled sheepishly.

“I’d like them on, Lieutenant, if that’s okay with you.” Connor finally said.

“I was hoping you’d say yes, that way I can see you.” Hank said, smiling as Connor shivered at the words. “Come here,” He opened his arms and Connor shifted closer to Hank, a smile on his face. Hank sighed, pulling him into a hug which Connor greedily returned, nuzzling against Hank’s shirt. “Connor?”

“Yes?”

“If at any time you want me to stop, I want you to say so and I will. Do understand?”

 When Connor didn’t respond, Hank curled his fingers into his hair and tugged the androids head up, making sure they were seeing eye to eye.

“Connor.”

“I promise that if I want you to stop, I’ll tell you.” Connor promised, his eyes flickering between Hank’s eyes.

“Good boy,” Hank leaned down and kissed him again, humming when Connor pressed into the kiss, this time timidly lapping at Hank’s tongue. He ran his hands down Connor’s back, the other anchoring his head in place. He slipped his hand under Connor’s t-shirt, feeling goose bumps follow his hand as he touched Connor and the way Connor shifted against him. Connor wiggled against him, one hand curling into his own hair, the other moving to clutch at Hank’s shoulder.

When Hank pulled back from the kiss, Connor’s eyes were shut, his mouth parted. Hank kissed his forehead, his cheeks and when he kissed the top of Connor’s nose, the android blinked his eyes open, crossing his eyes at the kiss before blinking them normal.

“You good?” Hank kissed the corner of his mouth and Connor tried to follow his lips.

“Uh huh,” Connor whispered, squirming.

Hank shifted away and Connor tried to follow him, frowning but that frown froze when Hank ran his hands down Connor’s chest to his boxers and the obvious tented material. Licking his lips, he tugged on the waistband. Connor let go of his hair and reached down, tugging on the material and lifting his hips, letting Hank pull the boxers down to his thighs, and letting Connor’s erection spring free and against his belly.

It was…cute. Hank tilted his head, noting that it was cut, that whatever pervert at CyberLife (probably somehow, someway, Kamski), had made Connor circumcised with a pink fat head and a decent length. Connor was squirming against him, biting his bottom lip, and watching Hank’s face. Hank trailed his fingers along the edge, smiling as Connor let out a startled gasp before engulfing it completely in his large hand, only the pink swollen tip poking out between his thumb and fingers. 

  “Ha-Ha-Han-Hank,” Connor uttered and Hank kissed his forehead again, smiling against the sweat he found there. Another one of Connor’s little surprises.

“Yeah?” Hank slowly ran his hand down Connor’s prick, his smile widening as Connor bucked into his hand in response.

“I’m going to—I’m going,” Connor babbled, suddenly rutting into Hank’s hand, his LED flashing yellow and red and red as he pressed his face into Hank’s shoulder, letting out a loud cry, his whole body tensing before he came on Hank’s hand.

Hand tightening around Connor’s cock, he steadily jerked him through his first orgasm, more amused than anything else as Connor awkwardly tried to follow Hank’s hand. When he finally went limp, Hank pulled his hand away, waiting for Connor’s light to finally switch from red to yellow and finally blue. When that happened, Connor’s eyes opened slowly and he peered up at Hank.

“Did you just reset?”

Connor nodded wordlessly.

“Can you get it up again?”

Licking his lips, Connor glanced down at Hank’s cum covered hand, his gaze pausing at Hank’s very obvious, but ignored, bulge and Connor finally nodded again. Hank kissed him once more and Connor sighed regretfully when Hank rolled them apart.

“Are you always going to reset, or reboot, after you cum?”

“I think there is a high probability in future experiences, especially in intensely sexual experiences, that I will reboot, yes.” Connor kicked off his boxers, sighing as it left him in his t-shirt.

“Intense sexual experiences, huh?” Hank tugged on the material and Connor, shyly, pulled it off and dropped it onto the bed, leaving him naked next to Hank. He slipped underneath the blankets, pulling them up to his chin and smiling at Hank.

“I shouldn’t the next time we do this, like this. Now that I know what to watch for.” Connor explained cheerfully.

Hank didn’t respond. Instead he tucked his head on his arm and took the blankets covering Connor, slowly pulling them back down, leaving him naked and exposed. He heard the soft hitch of breath and felt a smug heat curl in his gut at the way Connor started to tremble under his gaze. He let go of the blankets, his fingers resting on Connor’s pale belly, slowly drifting up to find hard peaked husky brown nipples. True to Connor’s word, he spied the androids cock starting to harden once more.

“H-Hank?” Soft and breathy and shy.

_Fuck._

“Take your cock, just like I did.” Hank murmured. His voice was low, husky, and that dark voice groaned when Connor bit his bottom lip and hesitantly wrapped his own hand around his cock.

“Oh,” Connor frowned, looking down at his hand and his cock, like something wasn’t connecting.

“Move your hand up and down, tighten it if it doesn’t feel like enough,” Hank urged, watching as Connor did as instructed. A soft moan escaped the androids lips, rolling his head back as he lifted his hips into his hand. His other hand was limp on the bed and Hank teased the brown nipple beneath his finger, biting back the grin as Connor cried out at the touch.

“ _Good boy_ , _Connor. Good boy._ ” Hank praised. Connor turned his head to Hank, legs shifting uneasily on the bed as he lifted his hips with his hand, the sound of skin slapping soon filling the air. “Now, rub your thumb along the top, yeah, just like that. Smear your cum over it, feels good, doesn’t it.”

“Hank, Hank,” Connor tilted his head, parting his lips. His sign for wanting to be kissed but Hank just removed his hand instead, watching confusion flutter across Connor’s otherwise perfect features.

“On your own.”

“But I want your hand,” Connor pouted breath soft intakes of breath, his lashes fluttering as his body started to clench. “I want-want you.”

“What did you watch?”

Connor stopped, confused. “What?”

“The porn? What did you watch, Connor?”  

Connor looked away, his hand tightening around his own cock, hips lifting as he whimpered. Hank narrowed his gaze. Whatever Connor had been watching obviously was something he didn’t want to share.

“Connor.” It was that firm voice, the low ordering one that somehow always made Connor admit whatever he was doing.

The android was fucking his hand in earnest, his body almost bent in half as he raised his hips, skin flushed pink, eyes on his cock.

_“Connor.”_

“Big-big men, older men, and-and,” Connor stumbled, squeezing his eyes shut, his jaw tightening.

“Cute little twinks like you, right?” Hank husked and Connor whimpered, nodding his head.

“Can-Can I come now? Lieutenant? _Please_?” Connor begged.

“Yeah, Connor. You can come.” Hank whispered.

Throwing his head back, Connor cried out, his voice cracking as he fucked his hand, both hands cupping his cock and rubbing the palm of one hand against the head while the other stroked and squeezed, cum spurting out and coating his fingers. Pathetic moans escaped his lips and he curled, his whole body shaking until he stopped, taking great lungful’s of air to cool his interior systems as his hands stopped and he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Hank gave him a few minutes before he cupped Connor’s mouth and kissed him, tongue flicking in to tease him. Connor sighed deeply, returning the kiss, his cummy fingers stroking Hank through his shirt.

“You back?” Hank rubbed his nose against Connors.

“Hmm mmm,” Connor nuzzled against his beard.

Wordlessly, Hank rolled them both so he was on his back, and Connor was pressed against his side, making content happy sounds. Hank chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

“Hank?”

“Hmm?”

“What about you?”

Hank paused. Connor’s hand was on his stomach, his fingers twitching and wanting to move down to the very obvious bulge in Hank’s boxers.

“Tonight’s about you, Con,” Hank soothed.

A small unhappy sound escaped from Connor’s lips at that and he perched himself up on his arm. He looked up at Hank questioningly before back down, his hand moving down and mimicking what Hank had down, he pulled the material of the boxers down his thighs, freeing Hank’s cock to the cool air of the room.

“ _O-Oh,_ ” Connor whispered.

Hank shoved a pillow behind his head, curious and amused as Connor’s hand hovered near the length. A swell of pride swept through him as Connor hesitantly curled his hand around Hank’s cock, soon followed with a hiss as Connor sat up, kneeling next to him on the bed, both hands having to cup Hank’s prick to hold it.

“It’s big,” Connor remarked, tilting his head as he stroked his hands up and down.

“Not that big,” Hank grunted, lifting his hips. He reached down, squeezing Connor’s thigh.

“Can I sample it?” Connor tore his gaze from the erection, his eyes bright and hungry.

“Connor—”

“Please?”

“Not tonight,” Hank groaned, lifting his hips and Connor pouted, his eyes downcast. Instead of saying anything else, Hank reached down taking Connor’s hands in his and covered them with his own, drawing their hands up and down together. He moaned when Connor shook Hank’s away and increased the pace, twisting his hands just slightly as he pulled up from the base.

_Fuck it had been a long time._

He groaned, thrusting into Connor’s hands. The android was staring at his cock, his own hips tilting with each thrust of Hank’s. He wondered when Connor would ask him to fuck him. Judging by the way Connor’s eyes half shut, his mouth parting, chest rising faster, he was running whatever simulations through his mind.

Fuck what was Connor imagining them doing?

The orgasm hit him sooner then he wanted, but it had been a long fucking time, and watching Connor get off not once, but twice, had been a lot. He groaned, the sound low and mean as he clenched his stomach, cum shooting and mixing with Connor’s own cum on his fingers and pooling around the base of his cock and balls. Through the haze he heard Connor’s gasp at the sight, faster thinking, he grabbed the androids wrists as Connor let go of his cock.

Panting, he stared at Connor who couldn’t decide to look guilty or pouty because Hank knew exactly what he fucking wanted.

“I just wanted a sample,” Connor mumbled, eyeing his fingers.

Hank pulled him back towards him and Connor tipped over, the pouting worsening. Rolling his eyes, his heartbeat still pounding, Hank swiped two fingers of cum off his dick and brought them up to Connor’s lips. Eagerly Connor opened his mouth, greedily taking the thick fingers into his mouth and lapping at the digits before closing his lips and suckling them like it was a rare treat.

 Hank shut his eyes, waiting for his heart to calm before he opened them and cleared his throat. He noticed Connor’s eyes were shut, content to suck on Hank’s fingers. Regretfully, he pulled his fingers free and Connor whined, the pout returning.

“Come on, let’s get a shower.” Hank kissed his forehead.

 Connor nodded, and before Hank could stop him, he licked a wide strip of cum off his palm, smiling dreamily as his LED pulsed yellow and blue, analyzing the sample.

“You are fucking brushing your teeth,” Hank groaned and pushed himself out of bed. Connor following right behind him.

 

Fin.

 

PS: I'm tempted to write one where Connor switches his genitalia and Hank helps him again. May or may not happen. Hmmm...

PSS: Find me here on tumblr: [Skybloodfox](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
